


Beneath the Falling Skies

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Trash [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Magic, Arguing, Blind Character, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, POC James, PWP, PoC, Pregnancy, Students, blind!Remus, established relationships - Freeform, flatsharing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He nuzzled into Sirius’ neck when the duvet was pulled up around them.  “Well that was…”</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Sirius grinned.  “Why’re you so good to me?”</p><p>“Well mostly,” Remus drawled, as his fingers began to trace a lazy pattern round Sirius’ chest, “it’s because I fancy you so much.”</p><p>“Yeah?  This old thing?”</p><p>“Mmm, seems so.  I mean he’s a bit contrary on his good days, and exasperating, but I’m besotted.”</p><p>“Besotted.  You’re a ninety year old man with the body of a twenty-one year old god.”</p><p>“And yet here you are, loving every second,” Remus murmured into the side of Sirius’ face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Falling Skies

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another fic I had about half finished from my Tumblr Trash series. I'm not sure it's any good. Feels a bit crap, but I was thinking about how there might be conflict with James and Lily getting pregnant so early on in their relationship so...I wrote it out. And maybe a bit out of character for Sirius to be reasonable, I don't know. So sorry if this is just complete and utter rubbish, but I figured it's mostly written, I'll just finished and post.

“…don’t know why you’re being this way!”

“Because you’re being an idiot!”

“Lily…”

“No, James. I’m bloody finished with this argument. You’re unreasonable and I don’t know why I ever thought this was a good idea.”

Sirius was the first to stir, becoming first aware of the shouting, then of the arm clutched round his waist, and the face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Well maybe you should have bloody-well said before you agreed to marry me, Lily!”

“Oh hell,” came the hoarse whisper against Sirius’ neck. “Again?”

“I don’t think they’ve stopped since yesterday.”

Remus rolled away, scrubbing at his face. “Times’it?”

Pulling his mobile off the bedside table, he squinted. “Half eight.”

“Bloody late enough for you to take James out for a coffee. Decaff, considering his mood.” Remus hand went out, crawling across the space between them. It fisted in Sirius’ t-shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. “Moving day’s tomorrow.”

Sirius hummed against Remus’ lips. “It is. No more morning rows.”

“So long as you behave yourself and not leave your filthy things lying about,” Remus said with a smile playing at his lips. “Now go. Get your other boyfriend out of this house before I murder them both.”

Sirius huffed, but rolled out ,finding his jeans and a clean shirt draped across a chair. He wriggled into them, then walked to the bed to drop a kiss on Remus’ forehead. “Alright love, I’m dressed. I hope you intend to sort out Lily when James and I are gone.”

Remus huffed, reaching out and putting his fingers into Sirius’ hair. “I intend to do whatever I need to do so I can sodding sleep. At least one night in your bloody flat.”

Sirius nuzzled his cheek. “Not mine anymore, is it?”

Remus gave him a shove. “Get the hell out.”

Sirius slipped out the door, then made his footsteps heavy on the floor, and he heard the voices die down. Walking into the lounge, he saw Lily curled up on the sofa, a pillow clutched on her lap, her eyes watery and red.

James was by the chair, arms crossed, his face drawn and angry.

“Come on mate, coffee time.”

“Sirius, this is not a good time,” James growled.

“Don’t sodding care. You both want to keep me up all bloody night with your endless rowing, you’re taking me for a fucking coffee. Get your coat.”

“Sirius,” James hissed.

Turning to Lily, Sirius gave her a pointed stare. “You mind, Ginger-Snap?”

“No,” Lily said with a bitter laugh. “Take him for as long as you want. Keep him, in fact.”

Sirius put his arm round James and gave him a tug toward the door. “Sorry love, you accepted the proposal, he’s your problem now. However I will trod upon his fortune for an expensive coffee and conversation. I think you owe Moony an apology. You’ve interrupted his beauty sleep too many times. And you know how he gets if he doesn’t get his ten hours.”

Lily rolled her eyes, but for the first time in days, a smile played on her lips. James huffed, but didn’t argue as Sirius pulled him out the door and tromped down to the street.

Neither of them said a word til they reached the café, and Sirius plonked James down into a chair and held out his hand. “Give me money.”

James glowered, but obeyed, and Sirius took a twenty inside to the counter, ordering two very large lattes with an extra shot. When he came back out, he half-expected James to be gone, but instead he found his best friend with his elbows on the table, hands covering his face.

Sirius let out a small sigh as he sat, pushing the coffee toward his friend. “Rough night?” he said in his bar tender voice.

James peeked through his fingers. “Oh fuck off, Sirius. I know you heard everything.”

“Three days this has been going on. Three sodding, shitting days.”

“God you even sound like Remus now,” James groaned.

Sirius shrugged. “It’s sexually transmitted.”

“You’re a fucking arse, you know that.” James snatched up the coffee and took a long drink. “Oh that’s good.”

“I know. Now drink up and tell me how you plan to sort this out. Are you two seriously rowing because she doesn’t want to get married before the baby’s born? Is it really that critical?”

James groaned. “Mate, you don’t understand. My parents…”

“Oh no,” Sirius said, shaking his head. “Don’t pull that shit with me, mate.”

“They’re traditional,” James moaned.

“They’re old. And you know if you sit them down properly and explain why Lily’s not interested in getting married all fat and swollen…”

“Oy!” James all-but shouted. “She’s not fat. She’s pregnant.”

Sirius sighed. “I’m being an arse, I know. But she feels fat and she wants to look a certain way on her wedding day and I don’t know why you want to take that away from her.”

James huffed, then mumbled something into his cup.

“Sorry, what? Were you choking on the shit you’re full of?”

James’ eyes widened, but he cleared his throat. “I said I’m afraid if she doesn’t marry me now, she’ll change her mind later.”

Sirius sat back, folding his arms over his chest. “And?”

“What d’you mean and?” James demanded. “And we won’t be married.”

“Is that the end of the world?”

James’ jaw tensed. “I’d say that breaking up with the mother of your child is pretty fucking close, mate.”

Sirius barked a laugh. “Just because she changes her mind on marriage doesn’t mean she’s changed her mind about you, you arse. You really think being married—which by the way I agree with Lily it’s an archaic religious institution—has any bearing on how much she loves you?”

James grumbled. “No.”

“And has she said if she doesn’t marry you that it’s over?”

James couldn’t meet Sirius’ eye. “No.”

“So what’s the problem?”

Rubbing his face, James shook his head. “I don’t…I don’t know, okay? This is all so sudden. I mean, we were dating, and then I told her I loved her. I proposed and the next thing you know she’s knocked up. I mean, I’m about to be a father and it’s not like I don’t want it, you know? But what if I’m shit at it? Or what if…what if she realises she’s better off?”

“So she does. You can’t trap her in marriage, James. That’s not the point of it. And honestly if any of those things are true, she’ll realise them anyway and leave. She’s not the type to view marriage as forever.”

James stared at him for a long time, then shook his head. “When the fuck did you become the voice of reason in this relationship?”

“Reckon that’s sexually transmitted as well,” he said with a grin. “You need to apologise to your possibly-future wife and tell her you love her and that you won’t pester her again. That you’re in this for good, marriage or no marriage and when she’s ready to discuss wedding dates, you’ll be there to decide.”

James licked his lips. “I’ve really been a complete arse, haven’t I? Absolutely unreasonable.”

Sirius snorted into his latte. “Just a bit. But I’ll have you know I already fucking love that little sprog growing in that uterus so you’d better sort your shit out because I plan to be there a lot.”

James laughed, but there was a fondness in his eyes, along with exhaustion and apology. “Will you tell Remus I’m sorry for being…well…like this.”

“Everyone’s entitled to freak out once or twice in their lives, James. You can have a pass, this once. And Moony still loves you.”

James laughed. “Well thank god for small favours.”

*** 

When the front door shut, Remus counted to twelve, and smiled against his pillow when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“You decent?”

“Never. But I am clothed,” Remus said.

The door creaked open, then the bed shifted as Lily sat down. “Room for one more?”

“Room for one and a half, in fact.” He shifted over, propping himself against the wall as Lily got comfortable under the duvet. He reached out, palm up, and smiled when her small fingers curled up in his. “You want to talk about it?”

“Only if you want to hear me moan about what a fucking twat James Potter is for the next hour. Or twenty.”

Remus laughed, yanking her close enough so her head rested on his shoulder. His hand went out, hovering just above where he was sure her belly sat protruding with baby. “May I?”

Lily yanked his hand down, and after a few moments of the warmth, tiny bumps tapped out against his finger and he smiled. “Sprog likes you.”

Remus laughed. “Well thank god for that, yeah? I mean considering Sirius is planning on naming himself third parent and apparently where he goes, I go.”

“You two alright? James and I aren’t causing too much tension, are we?”

“Not that I love missing out on my sleep,” Remus said, shifting his hand over when the kicks moved, “but no. We’re just fine. I ordered him to take James out. Thought the pair of you could do with a break.”

“Thanks,” she breathed. “I love him but…Jesus he can be unreasonable sometimes. He’s so fucking…fucking insecure, you know?”

The baby went quiet, and he reached up to brush her hair back. “I think he’s afraid.”

Lily gave a small, bitter laugh. “Well that’s fine. Like I’m not fucking terrified. I’m about to become a parent, Remus. I’m about to be responsible for a small, growing child which will depend on me for sodding ever. And on top of that I’m supposed to become a wife? I’m supposed to marry James and figure out how who I am with him, and with this baby?”

Remus sat in silence for a little while. “I wish I had answers for you, Lils. I really do. I cannae imagine what it’s like to navigate all these new roles. How it’s going to change things when the baby’s born.” His hand moved back to her belly and rested there.

“We’ve barely been together a year now,” she said quietly into Remus’ shoulder. “I mean, how many relationships fall apart in a year? Or two?”

“Plenty.”

“And what if that’s me?”

“What if it is?”

Lily huffed. “I don’t want it to be.”

“Do you love him? Do you actually want to get married?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice knife-sharp. “Yes to both. I never thought I’d ever want to be married. You know how I feel about it, but with James it’s different.”

Remus smiled. “I know it is. Because it’s different for me with Sirius.”

“God,” she groaned, “how weird is it the two of us and them being best friends. It’s…I don’t even like to think about it. What if we were to split up, you know? Either of us. Torture forever, never able to escape the ex.”

“I’m not worried about it,” he murmured. “I love you, I love the sprog, I love James. I fucking love Sirius. Maybe things will stay together, maybe they’ll fall apart. James needs to be patient with you, but you have to be the same with him.”

“I’m trying. But I can’t do this if he keeps pushing me to set a date. I need…I need to adjust. To being a parent, to living with him and just him, to these changes.”

“So make sure he knows it’s not because you’re looking for an out.”

Lily blinked. “Is that…Re, is that what he thinks? That I’m not committing because I might want out?”

“S’what I would, love. If we’re being honest.”

“Jesus. What an idiot,” she groaned.

“Well he is that. But you knew that ages ago.”

“James fucking Potter, bane of my existence.”

“Father to your child, love of your life,” Remus continued.

“Yeah, those too, I suppose,” she said, but she was smiling now. “Lucky you were here.”

“Mmm indeed. Now mind fucking off for a bit so I can sleep. Sirius and I have a lot to get done and I want enough energy for a good shag after we’ve moved in to our new place.”

“You’re gross,” she said, but turned to kiss him on the cheek.

“You love me.”

“Yeah. I do.” With that, she heaved herself up off the bed and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Feeling pleased with himself, Remus nuzzled into the pillow and went back to sleep.

*** 

**Four Months Later:**

Remus stepped out of the loo, hand on the wall as he absently counted the steps toward the lounge. They’d been there long enough that it was all muscle memory by this point. He’d lived with a bit of anxiety at first, sharing a flat with Sirius. Not that the year prior had kept them separated much, but it was all the time now and Remus occasionally wondered if Sirius would get tired of accommodations, of the strict rules which could never, ever be broken. Of the admonishments and subsequent apologies when Sirius did break those rules or forget.

Remus partly wondered if he’d get tired before Sirius learnt the mechanics of having a boyfriend who was blind and had to live a very specific way, of having to constantly remind him.

Turns out, neither of those things happened.

They were both quite happy. They rowed a lot, of course. Sirius was petulant and obnoxious, Remus was rude and often cranky. Sirius liked loud music, Remus liked quiet evenings with a book. But they fit, like two puzzle pieces of very different colours which went together to make a very bright picture.

With a breath, he let his hand fall from the wall as he heard Sirius saying goodbye to James and Lily who had come over for their very last dinner before the baby was born.

“…and you’ve got to remember to save all the good behaviour for Moony n’me, and all the bad stuff for your parents. Remember we’ve got all the sweets and take-away, and it’s your mum who will make you eat all your veg. Don’t come out too late at night, because Moony needs his beauty rest and believe me he will not appreciate you making yourself known to the world at midnight…”

“I’d forgive the sprog,” Remus said, following Sirius’ voice with his hand out until his fingers touched cotton. He felt over and realised Sirius was on his knees, holding Lily’s belly as he spoke to the baby inside. “But only because we know he’s going to be very cute.”

“Well that’s true,” Sirius said, leaning back into Remus’ touch a bit. “He’ll look like James though. Those genes are virulent.”

Remus snorted as he pulled Sirius to his feet. “I don’t think that’s the word you’re looking for.”

“Oy,” Sirius said, indignant, “I know my words.”

“Course you do, love.” Remus pushed Sirius to the side to pull Lily in for a hug, kissing her cheek. “Waking me up at any hour for the sprog is my one exception, so please do it. You know how insufferable that one’s going to be if he’s not there when it happens.”

Lily giggled. “I know. It’s almost worth it just to see how bad the tantrum gets. But…even I don’t have a death wish.”

“Glaring, is he?” Remus asked.

“Looks like he wants to set her on fire,” James said. “Honestly you fucking berk, the baby comes when the baby comes and we’ll of course send a text.”

“A text?” Sirius demanded. “Ring every mobile in the country and make sure someone wakes us up!”

James laughed as Remus held his hand out, then pulled him in for a hug. “Get sleep whilst you can. I’ve heard dreadful things about babies and sleep-stealing.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Lily moaned.

Sirius put his hands on Remus’ waist and pulled him back. “Alright you two, get the hell out so I can be naked with my boyfriend.”

“You’re such an exhibitionist,” James complained, but they were already on their way to the door. It shut with a small click, and Sirius disappeared only to lock it before returning to Remus’ waiting arms.

“Ah, alone at last, what shall we do?”

Remus’ fingers trailed up Sirius’ arm, then onto his face where they drew along his lip. “Was thinking I could put your mouth to good use.”

“Use me, will you?” Sirius breathed, leaning close to his ear. “Teach me not to be so insolent?”

“Mmm,” Remus said, and he turned his face in for a long, slow kiss. “And perhaps work on your patience and…” He shifted his hips so they were pressing against each other. “Ah…yes. Ah. And endurance.”

“Shit,” Sirius gasped as Remus’ hand shifted between them to palm at his cock. “Shit. Yes please.”

Remus grinned wickedly as he pushed Sirius, making him walk backward down to the bedroom. He shut the door, then he heard Sirius’ hand trailing along the wall until what little light he could see disappeared with a click.

“Even footing,” Sirius said, fumbling for Remus.

Giving a small groan, Remus tilted his head back as Sirius began to mouth at his neck. Hands were everywhere, pulling at shirts and jeans and pants. Sirius kicked them up against the bed, then took Remus by the hands and drew him back to lay on top of the duvet.

“Want you,” Sirius gasped as Remus hovered over him.

“Yes,” Remus breathed. His mouth dipped low, tracing out Sirius’ jaw with his tongue, dipping lower to his neck and across his collarbone. “Tell me what you want.”

“Every…everything. Anything. God, just…more,” Sirius gasped as Remus’ hands trailed up and down his sides. 

Dipping his head low, Remus smiled against the warm skin there as he mouthed along Sirius’ ribs, going lower and lower. His breath moved hot and steady across Sirius’ erection, and he felt it twitch against his cheek as he dipped to press a kiss in the crook of Sirius’ hip.

“Mmm, god you are so gorgeous,” Remus breathed.

“Ah…ah Re…” Sirius arched his back a little as a warm mouth sucked at his inner thigh. “God you’re so…fuck. Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed,” Remus said and laughed as he moved his mouth over, taking the head of Sirius’ cock between his lips. His tongue moved out, past his teeth, pressing flat and hard against Sirius’ length.

Sirius hissed, shoving his hips, so Remus held him down hard. “No.”

Sirius let out a keening whine as Remus took him in, head going down at an agonizing pace, slow until his nose was brushing against the thatch of coarse hair. He hummed a little, loving listening to Sirius gasping and fighting to buck his hips.

After a second of adjusting, Remus began to move, up and down, keeping his tongue dragging along as he sucked him. His cheeks hollowed out hard as he reached the tip, then came off with a pop. “More of that or…”

“Fuck. No fuck me please,” Sirius begged.

Remus laughed a little, going up for a searing kiss before his hand reached out to their drawer. His fingers felt along the boxes inside, finding the labels for the condom and lube, and he pressed the small bottle into Sirius’ hand. “Prep yourself. I want to feel it.”

Sirius let out a whimper as he fumbled with the lid, squirting it onto his fingers. Remus shifted to the side as Sirius lifted one leg, and Remus’ hands followed as Sirius circled his hole, then slipped a finger in. Remus laid his palm flat against the top of Sirius’ and felt him pushing in and out.

“So good,” Remus murmured, pressing kisses along Sirius’ shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so good for me.”

Sirius’ hand shifted as he added a second finger, his motions a little harder and more ragged. “Fuck Re, so close. God please I…”

“You?”

Sirius growled low in his throat and his free hand grabbed at Remus. “Want you. So bad.”

“Just another minute,” Remus said. “We’re practicing patience, right?” He reached out, closing his hand round Sirius’ cock and stroked it slow and steady.

“Oh jesus fuck god oh I can’t…” Sirius gasped.

“Yes you can, love.” Remus squeezed the base of Sirius’ cock, then stroked it more. “Just another minute.” He could feel Sirius’ hand stutter as he pushed in and out of himself, and when he knew Sirius had reached his point of endurance, he closed his hand round Sirius’ wrist and pulled him out.

“Now?”

Remus laughed again as he set himself between Sirius’ legs. “Yes. Now.” He found the lube, slipped on his condom, spread himself wet and sticky, and with a fluid, slow motion, slid in until he was pressed flush against Sirius.

With a hiss, Sirius’ shoulders lifted and his hand grasped out in the dark, finding Remus’ shoulders to pull him in for a long, wet kiss. “God,” he murmured against Remus’ mouth. “So good. Fuck.”

Remus cupped Sirius’ cheek, his thumb brushing against the flushed skin. “So beautiful.”

“No. No you…”

“Shut up,” Remus said from behind a smile. “Let me worship you.”

Sirius gave a whimper as he fell back down, and Remus began a harsh, short rhythm he knew Sirius loved. Neither were going to last long, really, and Sirius was gasping in seconds as Remus reached between them to fist Sirius’ cock. He gave it a few tugs, one…two… then Sirius arched off the bed, coming hard with a small hiss.

The clenching muscles sent Remus over the edge seconds later, and he fell forward, his entire body shaking with the orgasm.

It took them both a second to regain their breath, then Remus rolled off, tied the condom off, and dropped it into the bin by the bed. Sirius was up, groping through the dark for a discarded t-shirt which would do since they were too boneless to move from that space.

Remus grinned as Sirius mopped him up, and he nuzzled into Sirius’ neck when the duvet was pulled up around them. “Well that was…”

“Hell yeah,” Sirius grinned. “Why’re you so good to me?”

“Well mostly,” Remus drawled, as his fingers began to trace a lazy pattern round Sirius’ chest, “it’s because I fancy you so much.”

“Yeah? This old thing?”

“Mmm, seems so. I mean he’s a bit contrary on his good days, and exasperating, but I’m besotted.”

“Besotted. You’re a ninety year old man with the body of a twenty-one year old god.”

“And yet here you are, loving every second,” Remus murmured into the side of Sirius’ face.

“I’m afraid so. I have some strange kinks you know.”

“Oh?” Remus smiled against Sirius’ cheek.

“I do. Stodgy blind men with bizarre love of Earl Grey and marmalade, and unnatural love of liquorice and chocolates who give amazing blow jobs.”

“You poor thing.”

Sirius hummed his agreement. “It’s really a heavy cross I bear.”

Remus laughed loudly and pulled Sirius in for a searing kiss. “I love you, you silly man.”

“Oh I know,” Sirius breathed back, holding him tight. “And thank god, because loving you this much without it being returned would be the worst.”

“Think you’ve mentioned something like that before,” Remus said.

“Still holds true.” Sirius buried his fingers in the soft, tawny hair as his eyes closed. “D’you think the baby will come tonight?”

“Probably not. But soon.” Remus yawned and felt his eyes slipping closed.

“You reckon it’ll like me?”

Remus chuckled, his voice sleep-thick and low. “Course it will. You know the way it always kicks at you when you touch her belly. I’m afraid it already does. They’re addicting you know, those babies. Soon you’re going to want a dozen of your own.”

Sirius shifted and pulled Remus even closer. “Maybe some day, yeah? Me and you? It’ll get all the good stuff from you and well…all the cool stuff from me.”

“Oh, that would be something to behold,” Remus said dryly, but he was smiling again. After a second he nuzzled down for sleep. “But maybe some day. Wouldn’t want it with anyone else but you.”


End file.
